


Katrielle Layton - WANTED: The Brother and the Girlfriend

by askalfendilaytonmod



Category: Layton Brothers: Mystery Room, Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series, Layton's Mystery Journey
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askalfendilaytonmod/pseuds/askalfendilaytonmod
Summary: As Katrielle fights for her freedom after being accused of murder, her greatest supporters are forced to step aside, much to their irritation and concern.Katrielle/Lucy, contains spoilers for Layton's Mystery Journey and Layton Brothers: Mystery Room.





	Katrielle Layton - WANTED: The Brother and the Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I was sad that Alfendi and Lucy didn’t make a real appearance in Layton’s Mystery Journey, but I believe with all my heart that they cheered her on from the sidelines.

Lucy Baker had only been called to the Commissioner’s office twice before then.

The first was when he informed her that she would not be taking the traditional career path of a DC, in light of her exam marks – or lack thereof. Instead, she was assigned to the Mystery Room with one of their brightest inspectors. Excitement had filled her when he’d announced it, replacing the anxiety she’d felt after she’d received the results.

The second time was to debrief after the events of Forbodium Castle. She’d told him all of it, not just the objective truth, but how the Prof had reacted to the situation. When Barton was silent, she promised to look out for Alfendi as his friend, not just his co-worker, and he gave her the warmest smile he was capable of.

“I know you will, Lucy.”

When the third time came, she didn’t know what to expect, particularly as she had company. Alfendi sat beside her, the two exchanging a wary glance. It crossed her mind that Potty may have gone overboard in one of his recent interrogations, but she couldn’t pinpoint which one. That was probably worse. Still, if he was being reprimanded, it made no sense for her to be present.

Taking his seat, the Commissioner put his fingertips together and surveyed them. “It isn’t good news.”

“I didn’t think we’d been called here right on nine o’clock to win employee of the month,” Potty replied. “Spit it out. What’s happened?”

“It’s Katrielle.”

Ice seeped into her veins and spread throughout her body in seconds. Lucy sucked in one breath, then another as the air filled her painfully, rather than providing much-needed relief.

Dead. Katrielle was dead, murdered. Her case file would land on their desk any second, they’d have to bring her killer to justice, it-

“What  _about_  Katrielle?” Potty asked. The bite in his tone attempted to mask the fear she’d seen flashing in his eyes.

“She is currently the prime suspect in a murder investigation.”

Lucy’s sigh of relief – Katrielle was alive, she was  _alive_  – quickly turned into a choke.

Next to her, Potty snorted with laughter. “Katrielle, a murderer? Don’t be daft.”

Silent, the Commissioner kept his gaze steady.

“Commissioner?” Potty was on his feet, towering over the smaller man. His fear had grown, now presenting itself as utter fury. “She’s  _not a killer_!”

“Not so long ago, we would have said the same about Justin Lawson, Alfendi,” he replied quietly.

Potty took a step back, any words he’d prepared dying on his lips. “Don’t… don’t you dare talk about-”

“Prof, pipe down,” Lucy hissed, tugging him towards her. When Alfendi was in his seat, his rage simmering, she turned to the Commissioner. “She’s innocent. We’ll prove it.”

“That may well be, DC Baker, but until we’ve had the chance to look into the matter professionally, you are both banned from the investigation.”

“What?!” It came from both of them, hands slamming onto the table in unison. It was she who was on her feet now, heart beating faster.

“Commissioner, please, you have t’let us help!”

“The matter is final.”

“You’re just going to let some twat handle my sister’s case?” Potty spat, leaning forward. “And here I was, actually beginning to respect you as my superi-”

“ _Inspector Layton_!”

Any sympathy Commissioner Barton had presented before vanished. Regarding them both sternly, he paused as though he was waiting to see whether they’d stay quiet long enough for him to speak. When their shocked faces told him that they would, he continued.

“Act professionally, or I will suspend you without pay. If her own  _brother_ finds her innocent, it would cast suspicion onto the Yard, especially given she is already connected to us. Our reputation has suffered after Justin was exposed, and this case has already been made public. There will be scrutiny, and we can’t have suspects investigated by those with personal connections to them. My hands are tied. I want her to be found innocent, for Hershel’s sake and yours, but we must do it properly. I  _know_  you understand this.”

His words hung heavy over them, and Lucy at last understood that the Commissioner was just as displeased with the situation as they were. The difference was that he was the face of the Yard, and should something go wrong, he was the one who would have to deal with the fallout while they remained hidden away in a back office.

Emerging, Placid hesitated a moment. “Okay, I understand why you can’t let me investigate. But surely Lucy-”

“-would be no better, given the nature of her relationship with Katrielle.”

Flushing red, Lucy fell back into her seat. “H-How do you…?”

“You are not as subtle as you might think.”

“Sorry, Lucy,” Placid muttered, “it was worth trying.” Straightening up, he tried to regain his professionalism. “Who is in charge of her case?”

“Chief Inspector Britannias-”

A small sound of disgust made its way out of Potty.

“-who will be assisted by Emiliana Perfetti **.”**

This was followed by a slightly more pleased sound.

“So we’re supposed t’do our jobs as normal then?” Lucy asked. It was harder to contain her upset now.

“I don’t expect either of you to work under these circumstances. You can take a holiday day, if you wish.”

“No. I want to stay int’ Yard.” Lucy was firm. “I won’t interfere, I swear. This is where I’ll get news the fastest.”

“I’m not leaving either,” Potty echoed.

Mulling over the decision briefly, the Commissioner nodded. “You both may wait in your office.”

Moving to leave, Lucy paused in the doorway once she saw Barton’s Commissioner persona falling away.

“I am sorry,” he added. “This must be difficult.”

“I know you are, and it is,” Alfendi muttered, not looking at the man as he closed the door behind them.

–

Dustin arrived to clean the Mystery Room earlier than he usually would, nudging the door open with his bucket and mopping the spotless floor. “Psst. Wanna hear the latest?”

Alfendi and Lucy sprung from their chairs, becoming his eager audience in an instant.

“She’s done a runner. They tried to arrest ‘er at the agency and she was out of there in seconds. Sounds like she’s takin’ ‘em all round London.”

“Oh, Katrielle,” Lucy groaned, head in hand. “That doesn’t look good! How many times has a runner turned out to be the perp, Prof?”

 _Too many_ , was the answer she knew that he wanted to give, but he didn’t say it aloud. “Thank you, Dustin,” Alfendi replied, voice small.

Dustin nodded, wiping up the soap suds from the floor before continuing his round.

“She would only run if she believed the investigation was a sham,” Placid finally said. “Knowing Chief Inspector Britannias, I don’t blame her. The man’s a ladder climber; he cares less for the truth than he does a closed case. He has closed a lot of them, mind you, but I question his accuracy.”

“I wish we were out there, Prof.”

Unable to reply, he returned to his desk, fingers drumming against it before his fist slammed down. “Dammit!”

Too busy trying to restrain herself from doing the same, she didn’t tell him off for the sudden racket.

–

An hour later, Dustin slipped by again, intent on cleaning their unblemished windows.

“Alright, a bit of ‘ope’s on the ‘orizon,” he started, aware he was being scrutinised. “Word on the street is that she made ‘er way back to the crime scene, where Perfetti found ‘er. She didn’t arrest ‘er, though.”

Lucy made a note to thank Emiliana when she saw her next.

“Why would she go back to the crime scene?” Placid murmured. “She knows that would make her look guilty, if anything is later found to be out of place.”

“She’s going to solve t’case, Prof,” Lucy said, a smile stretching across her lips. “Kat knows that’s her only chance.”

“She’d better solve it quick. If I’ve ‘eard where she went, it won’t be long before the whole Yard’s over there, including Britannias.” Apparently satisfied with the windows, Dustin rose and left once more.

“Come on, Kat, you can do it,” Lucy muttered. Casting a glance out to Big Ben, she knew that it was her girlfriend against the clock, where every passing second brought her closer to either her success or ruin.

–

When Dustin entered the third and final time, Lucy and Alfendi had been waiting right by the door. Looking at them both – though Lucy couldn’t be sure given his eyes were covered – he shrugged.

“‘The matter has been resolved.’”

She waited for him to elaborate, but when it became apparent that that was it, Lucy looked down. “What… what were the meaning of that?”

“I’m just as in the dark as you, Luce. That’s all I ‘eard from a passin’ officer. One way or the other, the investigation’s finished.”

“Thank you, Dustin,” Alfendi muttered, face stiff. The cleaner didn’t wait any longer to leave.

Feeling weak, Lucy all but fell into her chair. She closed her eyes in effort to stop the tears from forming, but it did no good as they rolled down her face. “P-Prof,” she tried to say, but the word came out smaller and more broken than expected.

“Lucy.” His voice was kinder than she’d expected, knowing how he must have felt. “Lucy, we haven’t heard for sure yet.”

“If she were free, she would’ve called us,” she said, opening her eyes to see his blurry figure in front of her desk. “She wouldn’t just leave us hanging like this.”

In the next second, her sadness turned to determination – or desperation. Shooting up and nearly knocking Alfendi over in the process, she headed towards the door.

He yanked her backwards. “What are y-?”

“The investigation’s over, so we can interfere now,” she announced, wiping her eyes. “I’m going to go over the evidence and find something they missed. It’s not going to end like this, Prof, we’re going t’ clear her name!”

Her froze for a moment, then nodded. “Of course we are. Let’s-”

The door swung open.

Alfendi turned towards it before she could and gasped.

“Hello, Al.”

That voice, oh that voice. Lucy finally saw her, her heart rising from the pit of her stomach in seconds.

Katrielle stood in the doorway, smiling one of her small smiles, despite how exhausted she looked. “I thought it would be best if dropped by aft-”

Striding over and pulling his sister into a hug, Katrielle was engulfed by Alfendi’s taller frame. Lucy watched as her arms reached around him to hold him tight.

“I’m so sorry,” Potty said, nearly choking on his words. “They wouldn’t… the idiots wouldn’t let us-”

“I know, Alfendi,” Katrielle said, voice muffled. “Of course they wouldn’t let you get involved. But I’m here, everything’s fine. I managed to solve it.”

“What happened?!”

“Chief Inspector Brittanias set me up. Intimidated by my recent success with Hastings, he tried to-”

Potty’s face darkened, and it was just as well that Brittanias wasn’t anywhere near him. Letting go of Katrielle, his arms became rigid at his sides. “I’m going to tear him apart. It’s foul enough to conduct a lazy investigation, but to frame somebody… he can kiss his precious career goodbye, and then his head!”

“Don’t, it’s not worth it,” Katrielle murmured, hugging him again. “Honestly, Al, he’s remorseful for what he did, and I think he’ll change after this affair.” Letting go, her eyes scanned the room. “Where’s-”

Lucy, still stunned and trying to process the situation, couldn’t hold on any longer. She reached Katrielle before the other could even see her and pulled her into her arms.

In an instant Katrielle responded, nestling her head close to Lucy’s. Lucy tried to contain her tears, but they soon flowed down her face, and she knew that Katrielle could feel them too.

“Lucy…” The other woman’s voice was gentle as she smoothed her hair. “It’s alright, I’m okay.”

When she finally had the strength to let go – not entirely, but just enough to see her surroundings – she realised they were alone. With the door closing gently behind them, Alfendi had stepped outside to give them some privacy. Lucy knew how hard that must have been for him, given how worried he’d been for Katrielle, and it made her appreciate the gesture even more.

Katrielle reached up and ran her thumb across Lucy’s cheek, wiping the tears. “It’s alright,” she repeated.

“I felt so useless, Kat,” Lucy whispered. “When the Prof were accused, I c-could help him, but this time I couldn’t do anything.”

“That’s not your fault. I  _know_  that you both would have been there if you could have been.”

“If something happened to you and I did nowt, I’d never forgive myself!”

Katrielle looked as though she was going to say something, but chose to use her lips for another purpose as she gave Lucy a chaste kiss.

Lasting just a moment, Lucy savoured it, and every second afterwards. Breathing in, she could smell Katrielle’s hair, and when she pulled her close she could feel the fabric of her coat, the warmth of her skin. Against every odd, Katrielle was  _there_.

So was her appetite, as her stomach rumbled. “Let’s go out for dinner,” she announced. “With my brother as well.”

Trust Katrielle to turn the subject to food. Lucy hid her laugh behind a wide grin, dispelling the last of her worries as she wiped her eyes. “H-How about that restaurant by the Thames?”

Katrielle squeezed her hand. “That’s exactly what I was going to suggest.”

–

The day’s tension eased with each course of their meal, and not even Alfendi made fun of his sister’s appetite, offering to pay. His eyes widened when he received the bill, but he quickly shook his head, unable to help his amusement as he took out his wallet.

By the time they left, it had grown late. Walking along the river, Katrielle and Lucy were hand in hand as Potty had started on another tirade.

“I’m still going to rip Brittanias’s head off,” he declared. “It’s an insult he thought he could deceive a Layton. Does he believe that we’re not a force to be reckoned with, just because father is missing? Hah!”

“Oh, you won’t really,” Katrielle teased. “His embarrassment at the whole affair is surely the most rewarding thing you could ask for?”

“We’ll see about that when I drop by his office tomorrow.”

Lucy believed she may join him on that little trip. She had a few choice words for Brittanias herself.

Coming to his train station, Alfendi wished them well as Lucy and Katrielle decided to spend a little longer out. Silent, they walked along the riverside, passing where Katrielle had conducted one of her recent investigations. Lucy imagined the Riverside Show of Devotion the following year, wondering if Katrielle would partake in the lovers’ tradition with her.

But why gaze at each other from across a river when she could look at Katrielle right then and there, as the clear sky brightened her blue eyes?

When she tried to take another step forward, she couldn’t. Turning back, Katrielle had halted behind her.

“Lucy.”

“Hm?”

Giving her the gentlest of kisses, Katrielle paused before she repeated the action. Bringing her closer, Lucy placed her hands on both sides of Katrielle’s face, cradling her. For the first time that day, she saw vulnerability in her girlfriend.

“Today was frightening for me too,” she admitted. “I tried to be brave about it all, but I did wonder what my life would be like if I got arrested. The scariest part was not seeing my family, and I include you when I say that.”

Too flattered to be embarrassed, Lucy leant in to kiss her again, lasting longer this time. “I wish I’d been there for you,” she mumbled.

“You were in my mind and heart, and you’re here in person now. That’s all that matters.”

“Always, Kat. I love you.”

It was the first time she’d said the three words, but the they flowed past her lips with no restraint, becoming the most natural thing in the world. She watched as warmth filled Katrielle from her eyes to her lips, and even down to her toes as she stood on them, gaining an inch advantage as she kissed her again.

“I love you too, Lucy.”


End file.
